


今日源凯

by MakyoApril_1039



Category: nothing - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakyoApril_1039/pseuds/MakyoApril_1039





	今日源凯

王俊凯从发布会回来，家里的宝贝儿正窝在沙发里，长腿搭在茶几上，脚丫子晃来晃去的。

 

“源源。”

 

“嗯，回来了。”

 

王源面无表情地刷着手机，头都没抬。王俊凯有种不好的预感，不知道是不是发布会有什么地方惹自家宝贝生气了。

 

“源源，怎么了？”

 

“没什么啊。”

 

“那你怎么不理我……”

 

“我饿了。”

 

“那我去给你做饭。”

 

“……王俊凯。”王俊凯正要转身就被叫住，王源终于抬起头看他，“你真不知道自己错在哪了？”

 

“我……”

 

“过来。”

 

王俊凯老老实实走过去了，王源对着他招招手，示意他再走近一点。

 

就目前为止看来小男友的反应还不算很糟糕，应该没问题吧……

 

结果一弯腰就被人拽着领口拉倒了，王俊凯就这么压到了王源身上。但是他这个小对象他最清楚，这个反应说明王源很不高兴了。

 

“源……源源？”

 

“王俊凯你可能耐了。”

 

“我做错了什么你说……我都改。”

 

“你今天在台上和别人互动有点多哦，网上已经开始说你们很般配了。”

 

“源源，你知道那些都是粉丝自己瞎想的。”

 

“我知道，所以我不生气。”

 

“诶？那你气什么？”

 

“我气什么？呵。今天工作室发的那个图你那是什么坐姿？腿这么开想干嘛？还有你的裤子，提这么高你也不嫌勒的慌。”

 

“我……啊————”

 

王源一条腿使劲挤进王俊凯两腿之间，膝盖一弯往上一顶，王俊凯想说的话一下给憋回去了。王俊凯知道了，小男友这不是生气，是欲火烧身。

 

“源源……你不是饿了吗……”

 

“嗯，我饿了，”王源抓着他一只手往下带，隔着裤子覆在自己早就硬得不行的性器上，“所以现在我要吃你。”

 

王俊凯一下子从脸红到耳根。

 

王俊凯还是那个小猫咪，王源已经不是那只小兔子了。

这两年王俊凯深有体会。

 

王源摁着王俊凯的后脑勺亲他，舌头撬开牙关，狠狠地吮着他的小舌头，故意吻得发出水声。王俊凯本来想反抗，被吻了几下就意乱情迷，腿间还一直被摩擦，一点力都使不上。

 

王源三两下就解开了他的裤头，手就从后面探进去，王俊凯突然就清醒过来，推开他的手。

 

“源源……没洗澡呢……”

 

“你出门前不是洗过了，以为我不知道呢。”

 

“又出汗了……”

 

“没关系。”

 

说完就开始咬他的脖子，这天鹅项实在是诱人。是有一点点薄汗，但是王源可没有小队长的洁癖，甚至觉得这样散发出的荷尔蒙的味道更让自己疯狂。

 

“源源……啊……”

 

王源一边揉着他挺翘的屁股，上面摸进衣服里揉着他的胸部。王俊凯瘦是瘦，可是摸起来却软软的，不像自己一身骨头疙疙瘩瘩。

乳头还没摸的时候就已经挺起来了，王俊凯这里敏感得很，每次一摸就要发出可爱的声音，再捏一下呻吟就出来了。王源对此简直不亦乐乎。

 

“别……别弄了源源……”

 

“自己脱裤子。”

 

“唔……”

 

王源松开了王俊凯让他起来。王俊凯瘪着个嘴，哪有叫人自己脱裤子的道理。可是他宠王源宠惯了，不会反抗他的话，老老实实把外裤连带内裤一起脱下来。王源看着那根弹出来的硬起，尺寸不小，但是粉嫩可爱。

 

“坐下来。”

 

等王俊凯坐好，王源就跪到他两腿之间，掰着膝盖分开两条腿。王俊凯羞得用手臂遮住脸，

 

“源源，不要吧……”

 

“因为你现在很乖，奖励你。”

 

王源先是舔了一下马眼溢出的液体，再含住前端，一点一点把这根吞进去。小队长被他含得舒服了，忍不住喘息，一声声的都传进王源耳朵里了。喘得王源下身胀得发紧，心里暗骂一句，小骚货。

 

王俊凯在这舒服，突然王源抬起他两条腿放在沙发上，娇嫩的穴口就暴露出来了。

 

“呜……源儿……”

 

那后穴一张一合，感觉随时等着被侵犯。王源伸入一指，里面已经湿润了，紧紧包裹着王源的手指。

 

王源嘴上依旧不停着吞吐，探入了两指在王俊凯的小穴里抠挖，触到一点时嘴里的阴茎跳了一下。

 

“源源……”

 

知道他这是爽了，王源对着那一处轻揉按压，唇舌微微用力，王俊凯舒服得脚趾都蜷缩在一起，喘息也变成了呻吟，那小腰用力一挺就给射在了嘴里。

 

王源站起来舔舔嘴唇。

 

“你怎么还给吃了？！”

 

“嗯，下午茶，挺好的。”

 

“你……”

 

“怎么，你想自己尝尝？”

 

“去你的！”

 

王俊凯推开王源凑过来的脸，以前没觉得这家伙这么不要脸呢。

 

“行了，”王源边说边开始从运动裤把他那玩意儿掏出来，“你的宝贝儿我要憋坏了。”

 

“我不要！”王俊凯看着那个硬物在自己眼前，上面突起的青筋和完全露出来的铃口仿佛对着自己叫嚣。

 

“小凯，我不是你的宝贝儿吗？”

 

王源顶着他那嚣张的性器凑到王俊凯面前，平时那张人畜无害的脸蛋挂上了邪魅的笑容。那东西近得就差没直接怼王俊凯脸上了，不过弄他脸上这种事不是没有过。

 

王俊凯还是张开了那张小嘴儿，把这个大东西含进去。王源那里可不是牛奶味的，一股子那里特殊的腥味，可是王俊凯这时候好像就没有洁癖了。

这尺寸太吓人，只能含进去一半，剩下一半王俊凯用手握住，配合着嘴的抽动给它撸着。

可是这东西的主人还嫌不够，按着王俊凯的脑袋顶得更深，好几次顶到喉咙，逼得他眼泪都出来了，即使这样王俊凯还是没松口。

 

 

这么多年王俊凯以为自己在养成王源，其实是被王源反向养成了。

小时候王俊凯使劲对王源好，捧在手里的宝贝儿各种哄着。后来王源仿佛是被他宠坏了，开始跟他撒娇耍脾气。

王俊凯对王源总是喜欢有各种肢体接触，王源总是不反抗。后来王源开始时不时反撩他，王俊凯就以为自己要得手了。其实王源要的是让王俊凯只对自己一个人有感觉。

 

单纯的小猫咪可不懂这些，等他自个被推倒了，才知道这是小天蝎的放长线钓大鱼，早就晚了。

 

王俊凯已经栽了。

 

 

王源看他的小猫咪眼角含泪可怜兮兮的样子，倒不觉得心疼，想看他哭得更惨。

 

“够了。”

 

“唔？”王俊凯抬起眼的时候还舍不得吐出来。

 

“上面吃够了，换下面吧。”

 

王俊凯明白他的意思脸红的说不出话。

 

“转过去趴着。”

 

王俊凯就乖乖地转过身，单腿跪到沙发上，两手撑着沙发背。

 

王源啪的拍了一下他的屁股，“再撅一点。”

 

他的小宝贝儿这一掌拍得有点狠，在他白嫩的臀瓣上留下了一个红印，刚收回去的眼泪又要流出来了。王源看着他那穴口一下一下地收缩，受得了才怪。

 

狠狠地插进去，一下给他顶到底了。

 

“啊————”

 

“啧，你这骚屁股一天不操要给你宝贝儿我夹断了。”

 

“胡说……啊————”

 

王源抽出一半又给他顶一下，这回眼泪真的流下来了。

 

“源源……轻点……”

 

这时候跟我说轻点？张着腿勾引我的时候怎么没想到呢？

 

“你就是骚，不狠点不长记性，不知道出门合上腿。”

 

“我没有———啊————”

 

“啊啊啊————”

 

“源儿————啊啊————”

 

王源可不管他到底有没有，反正现在就是要上他，话说来说去都是借口。

一下一下的撞得他的小队长腿都软了，囊袋啪啪地打在王俊凯的会阴上。甬道里被操得发热，前面得不到爱抚，一颤一颤地跳动，王俊凯忍不住伸手去撸了两下，被王源发现了，一下抓住他的手，反到背后。

 

“我准你自己弄了吗？”

 

“源源……我……想射……”

 

“那就射呀。”

 

“唔……不行……”

 

王源扳过他的脸吻住嘴唇，不再让他说话，左手覆上他撑在沙发上的手背，另一边摸到胸前揉捏他的乳头，把他另一只手夹在两人身体中间不给动。

王俊凯被他捏得狠了，乳尖开始红肿。

 

“疼……”

 

不等他说完嘴又被堵上了，乳尖还是不停被揉搓，身后撞得更凶。王俊凯又叫不出来，只能哭，眼泪顺着那小脸流下来，滴到沙发上。

被顶到了敏感点王俊凯整个人都抖了一下，王源就对着那猛攻。

终于王俊凯受不住，毫无知觉的一边哭着在没有抚弄的情况下一边射出来了。

 

一射了整个身子都不得劲，王俊凯撑不住了趴下去胸口顶在沙发背上，腰上全靠王源提着。

身后的人还没停，身子还在摇摇晃晃的，胸前那两个小点摩擦到沙发的布料上疼得厉害，王俊凯一边呻吟一边哭。

 

“源源……呜……”

 

“源源……轻点……呜……好深啊……”

 

“不要了……源源……”

 

王俊凯大概不知道他这种一边哭一边求人的样子多让人发狂吧。

王源狠狠操了几十下，最后王俊凯连一句完整的话都说不出来。射的时候差点把人给按沙发里。

 

王俊凯一点力气都没有了，被王源放下躺在沙发上。两腿弯起来开着，等里面的精液慢慢流出来。

 

“小凯，沙发弄脏了。”

 

“唔……”

 

王源看他满脸泪痕，身上全是各种亲的咬的捏的留下来的痕迹，身下还沾着一堆乱七八糟的液体。这副模样未免太诱人了，拿起手机就开始拍。

 

“别……别拍了。”

 

“那不行，等工作的时候我想你了我要拿出来看。”

 

“你……你看这个干嘛……”

 

“怎么了？害臊了？刚才我就应该把你咿咿啊啊那小嗓子录下来，给你自个听听。”

 

“我不听！”

 

“我非要录。”说着又把手机屏幕放到他面前，“喏，你看看你自己。”

 

“我不看！王源儿你这样我要生气了！”

 

“嗯？还能跟我生气？”

 

王俊凯突然意识到自己说错了。

 

“是我刚才操你还不够吧？宝贝儿我有的是精力陪你玩。”

 

接着就被扛起来丢到床上又操了一回。

 

 

这次王俊凯真是软得一个字都蹦不出来了。床单皱成一团，到处是两个人的体液。

王源顾着他这小猫咪的洁癖，把人抱到浴缸里泡着，自己简单冲洗了一下，把床单和沙发套全换了。又把小猫咪捞出来裹上浴巾放回床上。

好像是恢复了一点力气，等王源关了外面的灯回卧室的时候，看到王俊凯用被子把自己卷起来了。

 

“小凯，怎么了？”

 

“你别叫我。”

 

“那你得把被子分一点给我吧，我要睡了。”

 

“你不是精力旺盛吗？还睡什么睡。”

 

“噢，好吧。那你自己睡，我去睡客厅。”

 

“王源儿！”王俊凯生气地坐起来，好像是扯到痛处了扶了一下腰，“你就是仗着我宠你！”

 

王源突然回身坐到床上，两手捧着他的脸，露出他最擅长的天真无邪的笑脸。“是啊，哥你最宠我了，所以我最喜欢哥，我对你这样是因为我喜欢你啊。”

 

王俊凯还想说什么，叹了口气，默默把被子松开盖到王源身上。

 

“王源儿。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“下次轻点……现在真的疼……”

 

“好。”

 

————————————————

PS：王源是自称自己是王俊凯的宝贝儿


End file.
